


Not Her Fault

by mm8



Series: MMoM [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> She knew this was wrong. It wasn't her fault that she was in love with two men though was it?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut and spread her legs apart as her new vibrator's twirling cock head (a wedding gift from her cousin) massaged her aching cunt. 

She knew this was wrong. It was not her fault that she was in love with two men though was it? But Gwen couldn't help but to think about Jack as she spread her legs wider and plunged the vibrator in and out of her.

Rhys was a nice bloke, kind really. But Jack oozed with sex and charisma. 

Gwen opened her mouth but no noise came out as she reached her climax, thrusting wildly onto the lifelike vibrator. 

As she breathed heavily on her and Rhys's bed, she knew the secret of loving Jack would lock her up. She would never be free until she could resolve this issue. That much she admitted.


End file.
